


Electric Midnight Whispers Part 2

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Series: Electric Midnight Whispers [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: What happens when (y/n) meets the man that's been visiting her in her dreams each night? What happens when he turns out to be Loki? What happens when being together gives them powers they never knew they had? And what happens if they're the only people who can defeat Thanos?





	Electric Midnight Whispers Part 2

 

   You felt the ringing in your ears start to fade as you slowly opened your eyes. Suddenly your mind flooded with memories, each flashing like the strike of lightning. You went to rub your temples but realized you couldn’t move your hands. 

“Sorry for that one spark plug, but we kinda have a big problem on our hands”. Picking up your head you realized it was Tony speaking. Gamora stood next to him, “I don’t like the idea of you being confined (y/n) but right now that is our safest option”. 

Your eyes widened as you slowly repeated, “ **_Safest option?_ ** ”. Part of you wanted to laugh while the other part of you wanted to cry, this couldn’t be happening. Rocket sat at the end of your bed, “Yeah you kinda went crazy..almost blew up Quill...which isn’t really a bad thing but-”. 

Finally all the thoughts clouding your head started to make sense. As you put everything together you smiled, “ **_Loki…_ ** ”. For the longest time you’d thought you were crazy, that the voice you’d heard every night was just your mind slowly going mad. 

Tony stepped forward, “Yeah..mind explaining what the hell just happened with Reindeer games?”. You gritted your teeth as you looked to Tony, and he just defensely put his hands up. Letting out a breath you said, “ **_Tony he better be okay_ ** ”. 

You felt the anger starting to boil again, it was distant but it was getting stronger. You were still unable to understand where it was coming from, but that didn’t stop you from feeling it. 

He took out his phone, showing you the footage of Loki still in his cell. Tony pointed to you, “My concern is you (y/n) what the  **_hell_ ** happened down there!”. Your heart broke seeing Loki still locked up. 

Shrugging you said, “Tony I have no idea”. He sighed, obviously upset. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, “You’re gonna have to do better than that kid”. You shook your head, it was the truth,  **_you had no idea._ **

Drax joined the room, “Maybe it has to do with the mysterious man visiting (y/n) in her dreams each night!”. Tony’s eyes lit up, while you gave Drax a death glare. Annoyed you said, “ **_Drax...that was a secret_ ** ”. 

Rocket started to laugh, “You can’t be serious...Drax keeping a secret? You’re better off asking Quill to not play the same 12 freaking songs over and over again!”. You glared at Rocket, he was somehow enjoying all of this. 

Tony held up a finger, “No more secrets spark plug, you’re being visited in your dreams?”. Sighing you let your head fall back down onto the pillow. Looking up at the ceiling you began, “You’re not gonna believe me”. 

His laugh was sarcastic, “We have the jolly green giant on our team for starters (y/n), our bar for  **_there’s no way you’re gonna believe this_ ** is pretty damn low by now”. Tony was proud as he watched you start to smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“For the last time brother, I do not know what just happened!” Loki said while slamming the glass of his cell. The boys had been non-stop interrogating him since Wanda took you out. The problem was that there was nothing Loki was hiding, contrary to popular belief. 

Peter bounced a ball off the glass, “Look man, I’ve known (y/n) for awhile now and I’ve never seen her do that! You’re totally hiding something dude”. As Loki watched Steve and Thor nod their heads agreeing with Peter, he let out an annoyed sigh. 

Steve stepped forward, “She’s in the lab now, if you have her under a spell Bruce’s technology will pick up on it!”. Loki tried his best to refrain from calling them all complete and utter idiots. They were your friends and he hadn’t expected it to..but that meant something to him now. 

He spoke slowly, “I do not have her under a spell, if I did why would I still be in this cell? And why did whatever happened to her also happen to me? I mean, brother, have you ever seen me do  **_that_ ** ”. 

Thor shook his head, “Well no….”. Loki extended his arms and nodded his head, his point was clearly proven. Steve crossed his arms over his chest, “Well what were you talking about? She thought you weren’t real?”. 

Loki couldn’t stop the grin forming upon his lips,  **_oh he was real and you were going to find out just how real_ ** . Containing himself he said, “I do not know how it started but somehow (y/n) and I have been connected in our dreams”. 

Looking at the men he continued, “For the past year we have communicated with one another while dreaming, but neither of us knew the others true identity. Today was the first time I had seen her”. 

Peter’s jaw dropped, “Is this some inception type shit or like nightmare on elm street shit?”. Everyone in the room turned to Peter, none of them understanding his references. Thor turned to Loki instead, “But that doesn’t explain the magic..unless….”. 

Thor’s eyes grew wide, and when Loki caught on so did his. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright fine, it all started a couple months ago. At first the voice was like a whisper, faint enough that I wasn’t sure if it was even really there...but as time went on it became clearer. I could hear this person’s thoughts...they could hear mine”. 

You turned to Tony and saw he was listening so you continued, “Pretty soon I started to see what they could **_-Loki could_ ** -but only vaguely”. As you thought about all the nights you’d spent talking with him, you smiled. 

“I know you keep thinking he’s got me under some spell Tony but he doesn’t...he wouldn’t hurt me...I know that for sure”. Tony nodded his head, stopping himself from saying all the little sarcastic comments coming to mind. 

He shrugged, “Alright spark-plug, but how do you explain the melting of my grade a military bullet proof glass”. You shook your head laughing, you sure as hell couldn’t explain that. Before you could answer Thor entered the room, “I think I can it has to do with  Völva”. 

Rocket was the first to say something, “I’ll bite, what the hell does that mean?”. The word sounded familiar to you, but you couldn’t explain why. As you looked to Tony, you saw that he was now staring back at you, but with a different look in his eyes. 

“Do you mean as in Aesir and Vanir?” Tony said all to calmly. You raised your eyebrow, that sounded like old norse. Thor was taken back, “Why yes..but how did you know?”. 

“Before (y/n) went all electric shock during her shield training she was already on our radar”. Your eyes widened, what could Tony possibly know that you didn’t. He pushed up his glasses, “It’s your mom (y/n).....she was a member of the Aesir”. 

Thor chimed in, “Not only that (y/n)....you’re apart of a prophecy...you and my brother”. Your heart started to beat faster, and you thought you were going to faint. Thor continued, “The prophecy foretells of a demigod and an astray one destined to find another-”. 

You couldn’t believe your ears, “ **_Am I the demigod?_ ** ”. Thor nodded his head while grinning, in a way he was extremely proud of you.  Rocket’s voice pulled you from your thoughts, “You mean to tell me she’s freakin royalty?”. 

Thor smiled, “Well yes, she is. The prophecy states that when they two come together, they will be more powerful than anyone in the nine realms”. Rocket took the words right out of your mouth as he said “ **_holy shit_ ** ”. 

Gamora ended her silence, “Powerful enough to defeat Thanos”. All eyes in the room turned to you, all showing different expressions. You could feel the amount of faith your friends were now putting in you, and it was too much. 

This time you couldn’t stop yourself, you fell back onto the pillows as you fainted. As sleep overcame you, you heard a familiar voice, “ **_See love, we are destined to be...our love knows no bounds_ ** ”. 


End file.
